


比赛完的更衣室

by lzy0111



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzy0111/pseuds/lzy0111
Summary: 七夕贺文 祝大家七夕快乐





	比赛完的更衣室

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕贺文 祝大家七夕快乐

Charles刚结束完比赛，回到更衣室给自己的手机开机，便看到备注为“Mr.Right”的号码两个小时前给他发来的消息:比赛完来客队更衣室找我。

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，用手里的球衣粗略的抹了把头上的汗，抬脚前往目的地。

Charles走进去，发现偌大的更衣室空无一人，接着听到了背后门落锁的声音，转身便看到的他的男友Erik Lehnsherr像只大金毛一样扑上来。

先是交换了一个充满荷尔蒙气息的缠绵的 吻，Erik才放开他。Charles的嘴唇也因为这个吻而变得更加红润，一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛带着笑意望向自己的男朋友。谁说两个对家俱乐部的当家球星不能谈恋爱呢？

Erik的手开始不安分的伸向Charles的后腰，同时又将Charles白皙的耳垂含入口中。骤然的刺激让Charles轻吟一声，接着便是手搭在Erik胸口欲拒还迎的推搡。

“等一下，还没洗澡呢！”

“Charles，我忍不住了，你不知道我有多想你。”Erik含着Charles的耳垂含糊不清的说，又顺着脖颈往下细细啃咬。Charles顺从的随着Erik的动作抬起手臂，让Erik顺利的脱掉了Charles的上衣又快速脱下自己的扔在了地上。

在Erik品尝起Charles胸前的红点时，Charles也隔着球裤握住了男友已经挺立却受到了内裤的束缚的阴茎。

Erik的手摸索着向下，将Charles的屁股揉捻成不规则的模样。然后顺手一把拉下了Charles的球裤与内裤。感谢球裤的方便，让这个动作能如行云流水般流畅。接着Charles顺着Erik的前进的动作倒退几步，背靠上了冰凉的衣柜，骤然接触的冰凉让Charles清醒了几分，而Erik已经跪下身顺着他的小腿往上轻舔，绕过了比赛拼抢造成的青紫，在大腿内侧留下了一串红痕。然后是对三角区蜻蜓点水般舌尖略过，鼻尖在小球上摩擦，然后将已经被前液润湿的冠状区吞入口中。

Charles随着男友的动作，一双蓝眼睛早已涣散的找不到焦点，他眼神迷离的看着男友在他身下吞咽的动作，手指插入了Erik暗金色的短鬓随着他起伏。Erik也没有忘记对两个小球的照顾，粗砺的手指不重不轻抚摸。随着Erik再一次的深喉，Charles感觉眼前白光闪过，接着他随着Erik的动作在他口中射了出来。

Erik站起身，给Charles一个充满情欲的吻，腥膻的气息在两个人唇齿间环绕。接着便从口袋里摸出来一小瓶润滑剂。

“Lehnsherr先生，早有准备啊。”

“不然怎么能让Xavier先生满意呢？”

Erik轻拍Charles的屁股，Charles心有灵犀的转了个身，趴在了衣柜上。接着一只沾满了润滑剂的手指伸进他的小穴中。

Erik一只手对Charles进行着身下的扩张，另一只也未闲着般刺激着Charles胸前已经挺立的乳尖。从微凸的颈椎骨顺着凹下的脊柱沟留下吻痕。随着快感的刺激，Charles的阴茎又再次抬头，抵着木质的柜面。

待Erik探入了四根手指后，Charles也急不可耐起来“快……快进来。”Charles早已被汗液沾湿的头发乱糟糟的贴在额头，嘴唇被咬成滴血般的红，细微的雀斑点缀在脸颊的红晕上。Erik掰着Charles的下巴口舌交织的亲吻，同时将润滑剂粗略的抹在已经粗硬涨大的紫红色阴茎上，然后龟头对准了Charles一张一翕的穴口，一个挺身尽数没入。

随着Erik有点急切的动作，Charles的前胸成功和衣柜来了个亲密接触。痛楚与快感随着下身咬合的地方传来，Charles不受控的呻吟出声。

请原谅Erik的急躁，自从他和Charles的关系被一部分人知道之后，便受到了不少制约。譬如:为了保证两个人这次比赛都能精力充沛，赛前五天就不容许他们两个见面了（鉴于Erik的私人医生Emma Frost女士说他见了Charles就像个处在发情的兔子）。天哪这可是五天！对于热恋中的人怎么受到了！Erik愤愤不满，Charles倒是没什么意见的接受了，顺便还欣赏了他已经30岁的足球巨星男友，获得过四个世界足球先生的Erik Lehnsherr闹得像个吃不到糖的三岁小孩——“天哪Charles他们是不是想拆散我们？”Charles哄了哄他们家这位30岁的大朋友，而Erik不得不答应后只能凭借每天两个人的电话略有慰藉。

几天没做的Charles又如同处子般紧致，而Erik又有点天赋异禀，即使经过了四根手指的扩张，骤然吞下巨物也让Charles有点难受。而且因为身高的区别以及站立的体位感觉更加深入，Charles不得不点着脚尖来让自己感觉不被捅坏。

对于Charles身体的熟悉，让Erik顶弄几下后便找到了那个点，而Charles的呻吟也随着Erik的动作在空旷的房间里起起伏伏。

前面欲望的未解让Charles伸出手抚慰自己，Erik发现了Charles的意图，将Charles的两只手交叉按在头顶，另一只手伸进Charles的嘴唇逗弄起游动的小舌。

Erik的手指深入变让Charles开始卖力的舔弄，Erik又在Charles的耳朵用舌尖与身下动作节奏一致的模拟冲刺的情形，Charles的涎夜顺着嘴角和Erik的手指流下。

起初Erik还有些类似于九浅一深的节奏，后面便是如同永动机般大开大合的操弄。每一下都是退出到仅剩一个头部，再感受到小穴恋恋不舍的挽留又狠狠挺进，囊袋拍打在股间映出红色。Charles腿软的只能依靠身前的着力点才不至于倒下去。Erik退出了Charles的身体，又迅速给Charles转了个身，抱起Charles的腿环在腰间再次顶了进去。

新体位的变化让Charles在Erik顶弄几下后就缴械投降，咬着Erik的肩头射在了两个人相连腰间，肩头的刺痛与甬道高潮来临的紧缩也让Erik几秒后射入了Charles体内。

Erik用相连的姿势抱着Charles进了浴室，在清理的过程中再次硬了之后又在浴室来了一发，待到浴室的水从热水变成凉水再变成热水后才抱着早已没有力气的Charles出来。

事后Charles对Emma关于“Erik像个发情的兔子”这一评价给予高度赞同，而Erik只是回了一句“只对你一个人发情”，然后又身体力行的证明了这一点。


End file.
